Another Taste
by RisingQueen2
Summary: A stressful case has Will back on Hannibal's massage table giving Hannibal another chance to touch what will be his. Part 2 of 'A Taste' Series, read warnings inside.


**Another Taste**

 **Hannibal**

 **A stressful case has Will back on Hannibal's massage table giving Hannibal another chance to touch what will be his. Part 2 of 'A Taste' Series**

 **Pairing: Hannibal/Will**

 **Warnings: drugged!tea, anal fingering, hand job, come marking, spanking, nipple play, slight blood play, manipulation…Usual Hannibal things really.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal, set in Season 1 before things get more intense**

Will sighed happily as Hannibal helped him settle down on the massage table face up this time. The tea Hannibal made him warming his body making him relax more than he had been in a while, damn Jack and his damn guilt trips.

"That's it Will, just relax." Hannibal's voice was soothing like waves lapping at the shoreline. Will let his eyes close as he felt Hannibal's strong, talented fingers start on the tension in his shoulders, he fell into the arms of slumber moments later remembering that Hannibal had encouraged him to sleep when his body told him to.

Hannibal snapped his fingers in Will's ear while taking his pulse before smiling at the fact Will was out yet again. He really must send Jack a gift, his constant pressure on Will during cases had Will back on his table much quicker than he had expected. Hannibal eased Will's boxers off of him, trailing his fingers over Will's exposed cock pleased to have Will in his natural form in front of him once again.

Hannibal worked out all the tension and new knots he found before he gave them both pleasure, he didn't want Will sore and stiff when he woke up otherwise he may never agree to get back onto his table again.

Hannibal let out a breath when he finished, his cock forming a obscene line in his slacks by this point as was the effect Will seemed to have on him. Hannibal stripped himself and rubbed more oil onto his hands. He rubbed at Will's chest, fingers rolling and pinching Will's nipples listening to the small whimpers coming from the sleeping man.

Hannibal leaned down and softly nibbled on the stiff peaks making Will's hips jerk up, cock becoming hard under the treatment of his nipples and Hannibal knew that if his nipples were so much as grazed after this he would find himself getting hard, which was part of his plan.

Hannibal moved away from Will's red nipples and ran his hand down Will's stomach and stroked Will's cock getting it shiny with oil. Hannibal straddled Will's face, his own erection hanging inches away from those tempting lips. Hannibal slowly worked his cock over until pre-cum was oozing from the slit; Hannibal took a risk and slowly rubbed the tip of his cock over Will's closed lips. He pulled back and watched amazed when Will's lips parted and his pink tongue darted out to clean the pre-cum from his lips. Hannibal let out a small groan as Will's head lolled to the side breathing uninterrupted.

Hannibal knew Will Graham was going to be the death of him so he swung himself off the table. He gently rolled Will onto his front so he could massage Will's firm ass, finger tips dipping into Will's hole every so often. Hannibal brought his hand down onto Will's ass watching as Will let out a soft groan, hips jerking forward so Hannibal did it again and the same thing happened, cock dripping more pre-cum. Hannibal stepped away to oil up his fingers once again before returning with a plan in mind.

Hannibal coated up three of his fingers and eased the first two into Will without any problems; he took his time pressing the third finger into Will's tight hole. He slowly stretched his fingers apart before rubbing against Will's prostate; his plan was to make sure Will would come but just from prostate simulation. This was a massage he promised after all. So he focused on working Will's prostate over until Will's body was trembling and small noises were tumbling from Will's lips. Hannibal pressed his thumb against the area of skin behind Will's tightened balls as he pulled his three fingers out slowly before he pushed them back in harshly. Will let out a cry as he came against the massage table and his stomach.

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will's ass as he extracted his fingers from Will's stretched hole, which was a beautiful sight that Hannibal was determined to see for the rest of his life. His plan would achieve that, he may have to rework his original plan to frame Will for his murders as Will was far to fun to be taken away from him now.

Hannibal straddled Will's thighs, sliding his cock between Will's ass cheeks again and lowered himself down so his front was inches away from Will's back and he started to rock himself forward having had dreams about doing this again. Hannibal gripped the massage table on either side of Will's head trying not to disturb Will more than he had to incase the tea wore off quicker than before which was unlikely, but not impossible.

Hannibal felt his climax approaching so he leaned down and bit at the same place he did on Will's ear last time and that bit of blood threw him over the edge, coating Will's ass with his cum once again. Hannibal licked his lips clean of Will's blood and after a moment to regain his strength pulled himself off of Will's body, adding more oil to Will's ass and once again worked the oil and his cum into Will's skin, knowing the pleasure it had brought him days after knowing that Will was carrying his mark without knowing it.

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will's shoulder, holding back the urge to bite down on the delicious look skin, but leaving a bite mark would be too obvious. All in good time, Will would be carrying his marks with pride soon enough, he just had to play his cards right.

Hannibal pulled his clothes back on noting the time before working Will's boxers back on. He made sure to be rubbing his hands dry of the oil and come when Will shifted and let out a groan as he slowly turned onto his side to look at Hannibal.

"I slept again, whatever you are doing really works Doctor Lector." Will sounded so grateful Hannibal couldn't help but smile at him.

"You should not doubt my method's Will." Hannibal teased. "I offer you my guest room once more, you know that you are always welcome here."

"Thank you Doctor Lecter…I'm not sure if I can make it there right now. My body feels like lead." Will admitted shyly.

"Then please allow me the honor of helping you." Hannibal jumped at the chance to have Will in his arms while the man was awake.

"If it's not too much trouble Doctor." Will looked awkward.

"You Will are never any trouble, do not let another else tell you otherwise." Hannibal said seriously as he slipped an arm underneath Will's knees and behind his shoulders, easily lifting the smaller man up into his arms.

Will let out an unmanly yelp but clung onto Hannibal's neck as the older man walked over to the guest room with ease and enjoyment. Hannibal noticed the way Will pressed his body closer to his and mentally smiled Will's training was going well if in his conscious mind he was growing closer to him already. Yes it won't be too long now until Will came to him willingly.


End file.
